Dr. Bernard Goodman
A scientist who is the uncle of Sarah and Tony Goodman. Personality Dr. Goodman is being described as having a laid back attitude. He questioned why Tony and Sarah originally wanted to go with Flint on his missions, indicating he knew they had other reasons they were going with him other then to help with him overcoming the cultural barriers. He has a crush on Jillian Gray and he is responsible in sending Time Shifters to aid Flint. Due to his hopelessness in love, he was seen taking notes on Rocky Hammerhead when he was on a date with Miss Iknow and finds women quite puzzling. In the original Japanese dub, he often puts unanswerable questions in the form of a quote which he makes to comment on how the issue itself is a puzzle. When Flint fails to take his job serious in episode 9, it is Dr. Goodman who is blamed for the influence on Flint's behavior for any regard to professionalism. In episode 39, when the others are noting the things they still have yet to do, he notes that he is still unmarried, indicating his innermost desire is to wed someone someday. In the manga, he smokes. Abilities He is smart and is a scientist, but he is not without his flaws. Though was able to create a machine that de-fossilized Flint and Rocky, it took aid from the Old Timer to make things work. And even then, he was unable to help Rocky. While they stayed with him, he studied the Shifters and was able to figure out certain things about them. He also made several predictions on what the Master forms of several Time shifters looked like based on the existing forms of previous Shifters. The few that changed into their Master forms (Talen and Jitterbug) after his predictions were shown, proved to be identical to what he predicted they would look, like making his almost perfect ones. Of those that did not appear within the series, Lynx Master was shown in promotional art to be identical to what he predicted. Otherwise, he is tasked with sending Time Shifters to aid Flint when in trouble. The majority of the times, his choice of Shifter proved good and the Shifter was able to successfully aid Flint. There was a few times, his choice was a bad one and the Shifter ended up getting beaten too easily. History He was the one who restored Flint and Getalong in Episode 1. He continued to support Flint throughout the series, sending Time Shifters to add him whenever it was called for. Trivia *According to Episode 1, he is a specialist in Fossils and ruins. *His hopelessness with women is hinted to be inherited in episode 15 when Sarah and Tonio come across a family ancestor of theirs. This is also likely a reference to the fact in the original manga, he is shown to be a smoker himself. *His family name of "Yamato" is a name of a province that exists in Japan, it is also one of many names used to refer to Japan itself. *In the english dub, his labs name is removed and the logo for the Time police is put in its place, meaning that in this version he works for the Time Bureau. *In the manga, Petra Fina Dagmar meets him at the end of Chapter 6 and ha a small crush on him. Category:Main Characters